


The story in our Stars

by Tasebi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Feelz, Fellacio, Light dom/sub undertones, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Teasing, Thancred/Urianger is established, The rating will change, Threesome - F/M/M, and fluff, and urianger is a sly dog, cause no one expects it of him, first chapter suggestive, hes more dangerous than thancred, light 5.0 spoilers, lots and lots of feelz, seriously, there will be more fluff before it's done, when I write the second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasebi/pseuds/Tasebi
Summary: A/N: My bestie sent me a picture she found on Twitter with the note “I didn’t know this was a thing. I didn’t know I needed it but now I’m here for it.” I agreed. And this fic was born. Love it or hate it. For better or worse. This is in my brain and I had to get it out.The art that started it all:https://twitter.com/djyuuji/status/1151620062123560961
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 27
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

You sit at a small round table with Urianger. There were things you were still getting used to in the First. Seeing your friend without his goggles and robes was one of those things. The two of you were waiting for your other ally to join you and the silence had grown slightly awkward. 

Urianger started to speak more than once before stopping himself. Finally, he seemed to gather the courage to speak what was on his mind. “Considerist thou the stories written in the stars, warrior of light?” He asks the quiet question, pale gold eyes studying you.

After the recent dealings with the Crystal Exarch, you thought of little else but your dear friend didn’t need to know that. Instead, you smirked and offered a lighter rejoinder. “Could they tell me a tale worth hearing, Urianger? One that would allow me to set my worries aside for a while and enjoy the company of friends?”

Thancred chuckled and dropped a tankard in front of each of you. “Watch your step with our resident Astrologian. He’d like you to think he’s honorable, but he has a scoundrel’s heart.”

It was an amusing observation considering the source. Not that you could blame those who threw themselves at Thancred’s feet. The hyur was charming, no doubt about it, and an accomplished flirt. He was perfectly your type. Someone safe to joke with and share innuendo-laden comments, knowing it would never lead to anything more. At least, until you were faced with his loss, not once, but twice. It stung on levels you knew weren’t superficial and it troubled you. But Thancred was Thancred, and his trials left him unchanged for the most part, so you kept your thoughts and feelings to yourself.

“Save thy insinuations for one given to such impropriety. T'was mine intent to offer our companion a glimpse of that which might buoy her spirit in days to come.”

You smiled at Urianger. Of course, anything from him would be innocent. Loyal, dedicated, ever oblivious, Urianger. Your heart ached as you watched him come to terms with the loss of the only person he showed more than a passing interest in. During that time, the two of you shared more than a few nights reminiscing about days long gone and the antics of misbegotten youth.

He was intelligent, cunning and you could listen to him talk for hours. Truly it was enough to sit with him and read. His presence was one of the rare places you found peace, and if you felt something deeper, well you locked that away deep in your heart.

“Ah yes, what was I thinking?” Thancred’s tone was mocking.

You interrupted their playful banter. “What would you have me do Urianger?”

He fanned the cards he’d been shuffling out on the table in a perfect arch. “Merely drawest thy card and I shall divine thy fortune.”

Thancred choked on his ale. You chose to ignore him. Without breaking gazes with Urianger, you placed a finger on a card at random and slid it from the rest.

“We’ll start with this one.” you smiled, thinking to beat him at his own game.

Urianger slid the card toward himself and lifted it artfully from the table. With a smirk, he flipped it so he could see the face. When he finally broke gazes so he could glance at it, his eyes went wide and you could swear he stopped breathing.

“Urianger?” A creeping sense of doom started to grip your heart. The stars rarely held more than dire tales when it came to you. Nevertheless, you felt guilty for giving in to the joke only to have it backfire. The last thing you wanted him to see was more pain and loss. “If it’s that bad, you don’t have to tell me.”

He blinked and seemed to shake it off. “Nay, my lady. The cards bear thee no ill omens. Indeed, thy” he paused as if searching for the word, “uh, proclivities are rather, adventurous.”

“Wait what?” You stared at him trying to process what he was saying. This conversation took a turn you had not expected.

“Give it up, Urianger. A parlor trick won’t work on her.”

The astrologian quirked a brow. “If another morsel demands thy attention, let us not detain you. Full well do I intend to see this to its conclusion.”

Thancred was out of his seat in an instant. “Wait, what did she draw?”

Thancred stepped behind the other man and his eyes went wide as he looked from the card to you and back again. “Well, I didn’t expect that. You always seemed so… innocent.”

You couldn’t stop the bark of laughter. “It was you who named me the warrior of light. There isn’t a thing about me that qualifies as innocent.”

Urianger’s gaze rakes over you and turns speculative. “Our friend is truly a curiosity, Thancred. Believe her to be damsel or devil?" 

The Gunbreaker’s smile twisted into a teasing grin. "No doubt she is both under the right circumstances.”

Relief flooded your senses. This was one of their grand jokes. Well, if they were going to taunt you, you would give as good as you got. Lifting your tankard you scoffed at them both. “As if either of you could handle me.”

Urianger’s eyes flashed. You saw something you dare not name in those gold depths. “That is not what the stars foretold. I, for one, am curious to test their portents.”

You blinked. What just happened? Was the quiet scholar of the scions propositioning you? And what of Thancred? You looked between the two men still trying to wrap your mind around what was going on. “I drew one card, Urianger. How much could you possibly learn from that?”

His eyes twinkled, whether in mirth or mischief you couldn’t tell. He leaned forward, beckoning you to do the same as if the two of you were sharing a secret in the noisy bar. 

“The stars speak of dreams and desires, my lady. Tell me, and speak true, does thou believe me heedless of thy gaze and whence it lingers?”

You would have pulled back if he hadn’t grazed his teeth down your neck. Trapped as you were, you could only let your eyes fall closed and feel the pleasant shiver down your spine.

“Based on that reaction, I’d say you were right again, old friend. Well, don’t let me be the third wheel, ” Thancred grabbed his tankard, quaffed it and turned to leave. Urianger leaned away from you, a taunting smile teasing the corner of his lips.

“The lady doth present a challenge. Is it truly thy intention to away ere you test your… mettle?”

You grinned, picking up on Urianger’s taunting. “No harm in stepping away Thancred. I mean, you’re practically a legend. The tales of how well you handle your,” you brought your hand to your lips and covered a mock delicate cough, “weapon on the Source are countless, but if you are afraid your time on the First left you not up to the task…”

Thancred’s eyes flashed in challenge. He placed both hands on the table and leaned down, lowering his voice so it carried no farther than your group. “I assure you, I’ve never left a partner wanting.”

You leaned back and let your eyes travel over his form appraisingly. Lifting your tankard, you drink deeply. _In for a poetics, in for a goeta._ You think to yourself. You lean forward just enough to let your breath ghost over his lips.

“I’ve never left a partner wanting either, dear.” Thancred’s eyes widen as your words register.

“It would seem a challenge worthy of champions hath been delivered,” Urianger’s low voice teased, “Dare you see who emergeth the victor when the sun doth rise?”

“Demons, the both of you.” Thancred closed the gap between himself and you, sealing your lips before you could deliver another jibe. His kiss was hot and demanding. You pulled back just a little to make him chase it. The whimper of frustration as he followed you was a heady aphrodisiac. You pulled back again and nibbled his lip before breaking the kiss and looking at Urianger.

Urianger stood and offered you a hand up.

“Shall we retire to more suitable environs? No doubt you will learn much and more there. Mayhap even ‘enough to let you set aside thy burdens and enjoy the company of friends.’ " 

"Sounds like a delightful plan. You coming?” You quirked a brow at Thancred.

“Will I be joining you? Absolutely. As for the rest…” He let the thought trail off.

Companionably you slip an arm around each man’s waist. “Any preferences?”

“Nay, lead on oh siren, that we might leave alms at thine altar.”

“How do you say that with a straight face?” Thancred snickered.

If they were not going to choose, you knew the perfect place. Closing your eyes you reached for the crystal in front of the half-buried building in the fae forest. 

Your appearance was greeted with a chorus of tinkling laughter and pleas to “come and play”.

“A field?” Thancred choked at the thought. “Surely,”

You sealed his lips with a kiss, separating only when he melted into it. “Urianger’s house is on the other side of the hill.” You looked around in contemplation. “Unless you’d like to teach the fae a thing or two.." 

Without another word, you were being pulled toward your intended destination by both men.

Urianger’s house was exactly as it had ever been. Books were strewn everywhere in piles in front of overflowing bookshelves. Papers spread haphazardly, tables and walls with maps and charts pinned to them. The flower-shaped lamps that sat on every other step up to the second floor was the only source of whimsy. 

There was an air of quiet and solitude that invited you to relax. Closing your eyes you take a deep breath. Instinctively your shoulders drop and you sigh in contentment.

"It brings joy to mine heart to know thy find peace in my home.” Tender fingers trace from your temple to your jaw. When you open your eyes, Urianger is watching you with a soft smile. “Know I spoke truly when I said I wished only to share that which doth buoy your heart.”

“That’s my line.” You offer him a sad smile in return. “There are those you cherish and I can’t replace them.”

“Nay, thou holdst thine own place in mine heart and none shall take that from thee.” With that soft declaration, he sealed your lips in a kiss so infinitely tender the world seemed to stop.

The feeling of soft kisses on your neck and fingers feathering over your bare midriff brought you back to your senses. 

“I often wonder, ” Thancred mused, between nibbling kisses that sent shivers down your spine, “if I should bless or curse the weavers on the First.”

He scrapes his fingers along the bottom of your choli. “Is this supposed to inspire your allies,” he asks, trailing his fingers down to your scarf belt and dragging his nails across your hips, “or distract your enemies? It offers little else in the way of protection.”

“Are you complaining?” Your retort is breathless. 

The feeling of fingers dragging up your thighs was matched by fingers sneaking under your choli to graze your breasts. You dig your fingers into Urianger’s biceps in surprise. His eyes study you as intently as he studies the stars. When your nails bite into him, that pleasant smile turns wicked and he rolls your nipples between his fingers sending shocks of pleasure through you. 

“Not at all,” Thancred says, breath ghosting over your ear, “right now I’m counting my blessings.” The sound of your belt hitting the floor echoed through the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look L O O K - they are just torturing Thancred right now, ok? It's NOT MY FAULT!!
> 
> It is not my intention to take another several months to finish this. I aim to be done shortly... ASSUMING of course, these three are agreeable and GET ON WITH IT

Long elegant fingers danced around the contours of your breasts and you're suddenly pulled close to the master astrologian, the scent of books, spices, and citrus filling your senses. With the new closeness, you indulge yourself, dancing your fingers up his biceps and burying them in his soft hair. You feel more than hear his hum of pleasure. 

"Don't be greedy." Thancred huffs. Your lips bow in a smile against Urianger's collarbone. 

"I am wont to share, should you earn it." Urianger dips his head over your shoulder capturing Thancred in a kiss. The gunbreaker's retort dies on his lips, morphing into a hum of pleasure. The press of their bodies against you is comforting surrounding you in safety and warmth.

The familiar restriction of your choli disappears and Thancred moves, tracking kisses across your ear, down your neck, and continuing down your back. Gentle presses of lips mix with nibbles and laps of his tongue causing your fingers tighten in Urianger's hair in a desperate attempt to keep yourself upright. 

"Oft would visions of you falling apart 'neath my fingers keep me awake at night," Urianger spoke between feather-light kisses brushed against your temples, eyes, and face making your head spin. He draws a shaky, almost nervous breath. "Trepidation doth still mine hands 'ere this dream prove ephemeral."

With every word, you feel his lips brush over yours, so you close the gap intent on returning the tender kiss he gave you. You trace the seam of his lips with your tongue and he opens for you. Soft. Everything about his kiss is so soft. Yet his hands remain frozen on your side. He holds you as gently as one might cradle the morning mist, adding weight to the truth of his words. 

You'd be a liar if you said you didn't share the same worries. Death dogged each of your heels and now you know you aren't the only one who wonders how long this might last. How long will you be allowed this small happiness before fate, cruel mistress that she was, rips it from your hands once again? Still, will you let fear rob you of what little joy you can find? Those you loved from afar return your affections. How could you not reach out and hold fast with both hands? And yet, it is not your voice that reassures Urianger.

"Accept the gift we have been given for as long as it is ours." Thancred purred into the crook of your neck. His hand moves over Urianger's, encouraging the astrologian to explore. "To do otherwise is an affront." 

Their gentle touches are an open invitation for you to explore as well. Your fingers trace over Urianger's intricate gorget and find a cleverly hidden latch in the back. You nibble at his lips to distract him as you work the clasp. The catch releases, baring the elezen's neck to the cool air. Taking advantage of his surprised gasp, you run your tongue lightly across the roof of his mouth making the man melt against you. 

A rumbling chuckle comes from over Urianger's shoulder and you open your eyes to see mischief dancing in Thancred's eyes. 

"You missed a piece, beautiful warrior." He taunted as he released the clasp hiding under the stars at Urianger's shoulder. The astrologian started to pull away in protest as his top slipped off his shoulders, but Thancred sunk his teeth into the tender junction at his neck and you deepened your kiss. Whatever he was going to say was lost as he shivered in pleasure between the two of you. 

"He will tell you the outfit 'better suiteth the art' of astrology." Thancred murmured, nibbling on Urianger's ear while his fingers dug into his hips, "but the man is a scoundrel, a walking temptation."

You trace kisses across Urianger's jaw and down the other side of his neck, pinning him between the two of you. Each gasp, each grasp of his fingers digging into you as the both of you take him apart thrills you to your soul. You let the jewelry fall from your fingers and clatter to the floor, pulling more of his outfit with it. 

Heedless or uncaring of the skirt barely hanging onto his hips, Urianger tries to regain some semblance of control.

"Methinks thou doth protest too much." The last words of the quip are moaned rather than spoken as Thancred buries his hand in Urianger's hair and pulls his head back closing his teeth that tender spot beneath his ear. Eager to see how much you can unravel the astrologian, you drag your nails up his thighs and over his length. Gold eyes flare wide. Urianger's hand closes over yours while another grabs the back of Thancred's coat and pulls. The gunbreaker growls in protest. 

"You are a masterful distraction, my love." Urianger peppers kisses over Thancred's face and eyes as he speaks. "Still, I desire more from thee than a tup on the floor in the foyer." 

They stare at one another for a heartbeat before Thancred relaxes and nods. Urianger turns his attention to you placing his forehead against yours. With him this close you can hear his panting, feel his control slipping in his grip covering your hand. 

"Is it still thy desire, fairest warrior?" He stops as you meet his gaze. Something in the depths waivers and you tilt your head slightly to press a tender kiss to his lips. 

"I am a greedy person, Urianger. I desire all that you'll both grant me, for as long as it is ours." No sooner had your answer brushed across his lips than your world upended on its axis and you feel yourself floating. 

A light squeak of surprise is all the sound you make before instinct takes over and you wrap your arms around his broad shoulders. From your perch in Urianger's arms, you catch Thancred's mischievous wink as he steps on the hem of Urianger's skirt causing it to fall to the floor leaving the astrologian bare save his smallclothes. 

"You know the way Thancred," Urianger says, not missing a step, "pray don't dally." 

Urianger takes the steps with strength and grace you wouldn't have expected of the Sharlayan scholar. He carries you down the hall and through a door. Cloud soft cotton sheets greet you as he lays you down on the vast bed. Trailing his hands across your back, Urianger hooks his fingers in your choli and pulls it down your arms, leaving you bare from the waist up. His gaze tracing your form like a physical caress.

"Well now, if that isn't a vision I'd give my last gil to see every day." Thancred croons leaning against the doorframe. Sometime between his little prank and joining the two of you, he removed his coat and boots. "I locked the doors, not that it will stop the pixies." he huffs, stalking into the room. 

Urianger chuckles softly, rolls his eyes, and looks at you with a mischievous smile. "Pray thee, give his words no weight. In truth, our dear Thancred is a bit of an exhibitionist."

You quirk your brow to the man now crawling across the bed. The shocked look and slight blush on his face proved Urianger spoke true. 

"You shouldn't tell such scandalous lies." Thancred murmured against Urianger's lips. "Our beautiful warrior might believe you. Where would I be then?" 

"Tis mine hope, pressed between us delirious with pleasure." The Astro purred, biting his lover's lip drawing a moan from him. 

Truly, the sight of the two of them lost in one another was a beautiful thing that made your heart soar. With everything expected of you all, they had managed to steal rare moments of happiness. In their incredible generosity, they extended their circle to include you. What a precious gift you'd been given. No sooner had that thought crossed your mind than the two men turn to their attention to you. Had you been anyone else, the intense scrutiny of those eyes - one set of gold, one of steel - might unnerve you, make you self conscious. But you could see the desire behind them and your pulse responded in kind. Raising your hand, you beckoned sweetly, almost innocently to them.

They responded as if you were a puppetmaster, collapsing against your sides, hands and lips exploring as they moved up your body. Pleasure crashed through you driving your hands into their hair. When they moved higher, you scraped your nails down Urianger's bare back. Unfortunately, Thancred's top limited you to dragging your nails up his neck. One man moaned in pleasure while the other practically mewled in protest.

"Is aught amiss?" You asked Thancred with a teasing smirk. 

His eyes narrowed in a frustrated glare. "It would seem I'm a bit overdressed." 

Urianger's lips moved against your temple. "A problem with an easy enough solution." 

"Says you," Thancred growled. "You're not the one who has to get out of bed to do it."

You smile mischievously. "I'll make you a deal, Thancred. if you can manage your shirt, I'll handle your pants."

No sooner did the words leave your lips than he was out of bed pulling his shirt over his head and removing his belts.

Brushing a chaste kiss against Urianger's lips, you crawled out of bed to stand in front of Thancred. You trail your gaze down his form in appreciation. Honestly, it was an affront to some power somewhere to keep this body as covered as he does. When you raise your eyes back up to his, his breath hitches. Lazily you draw your finger lightly down his chest and across his abs. His eyes flutter closed in anticipation as you trace the expanse of flesh right above his pants. 

Taking advantage of his distraction, you toss a mischievous smile over your shoulder at Urianger, still lying on the bed watching you two. Soundlessly, you sink to your knees. Once more you trace your nails across that stretch of skin, only this time you follow it with a cool breath of air. 

Thancred buries his hands in your hair, his fingers flexing in self-restraint. You look back up at him and, once he meets your gaze, you take the edge of the leather between your teeth and pull it free from the button. His eyes go wide as your tongue peeks out, flicking the zipper and pulling it between your teeth. Sitting back on your heels is enough to drag the zipper down. You dance your fingers across his waistband again and his head falls back. 

"By the Twelve, your teasing is going to be the death of me." Thancred breathes. 

"You can bear with it just a bit longer, can't you, love?" You purr letting your breath wash over his hip. 

He takes a shaky breath and bites his lower lip, nodding to you. Hooking your fingers into his waistband, you guide his pants and smalls down his legs letting your breath wash over his length and pressing nips and kisses down his thighs. 

The breath he was holding leaves him in a shuddering sigh. 

"This is a beautiful sight." Urianger's voice floated down from above you. Focused as you were on Thancred, you missed the other man move from his perch on the bed. No longer content to be idle, Urianger teased his fingers over Thancred finding all the torturous spots that made him squirm. You grabbed his hips to hold him still so you could continue your exploration.

"You're enjoying this." Thancred hissed through clenched teeth. 

"I can think of nothing more awe-inspiring than seeing your lover awash in pleasure." Urianger crooned. "But you are no longer the one o'er dressed." 

You looked up to see both men staring at you intently again. You smile impishly locking gazes with Thancred. With deliberate slowness, you flatten your tongue and lick from the base of his shaft to the top, tracing the tip when you get there. His head falls back and he loses his breath on a string of curses. 

Urianger chuckles darkly. "Devil it is."


	3. Chapter 3

"I warned you there was nothing innocent about me." you murmur, lips still brushing against Thancred. 

"By Menphina," Thancred panted, fingers flexing in your hair, "If you don't stop teasing me..." whatever he might have added was cut off in a strangled groan as you wrapped your lips around him. 

"Will the complaints never cease?" Urianger murmurs. You flick your gaze upwards in time to see his fingers scrape up Thancred's sides making him arch his back. 

The teasing touches and feather-light kisses continue as you languorously move up Thancred's shaft. On your downward stroke Urianger changes tactics, biting down on a particularly sensitive spot. Every stroke, every touch, every word murmured in his ear was designed to make Thancred fall apart between the two of you. On the next stroke, you hollow out your cheeks and swallow around him. 

Thancred gasps and his knees hit you in each shoulder. Urianger's arms come around him, holding him upright. Out of concern, you release him; he whines pitifully. 

"Why?" Thancred forces his words out between labored gasps. "Why did you stop?"

You kiss your way up his body pressing a kiss against Urianger's hands on the way. By the time you reach his neck, Thancred's breathing has calmed a bit. 

"I'd rather you not hurt yourself when we take you apart, love. Here, come to bed." You lace your fingers with his and slowly lead the way, wary should his steps be unsteady. 

Thancred sits but makes no effort to lie down. Instead, he looks you up and down raises his eyebrows as if only now realizing you are still dressed from the waist down. 

"And you call me a distraction." He mumbles, leaning close enough to brush his lips across your nipple. This time the gasp is yours. "Our lovely warrior is still half-dressed."

"Indeed, though the fault lieth not with me." Urianger pressed behind you, the heat from his body fighting the chill of the evening air. "I attempted to correct the situation 'ere you became distracted." 

All the while he was talking, Urianger's traitorous hands moved down your body. One hand caressed the breast Thancred was not teasing while the other slipped down to your hip and caught the top of your skirt. It was a well-orchestrated dance between them. Thancred drew your nipple between his teeth while Urianger rolled the other between his fingers. Your back arched, a bow pulled taught with pleasure. The sound of the chimes on your skirt ringing through the room told you your skirt was no longer a barrier to them. 

The two of them guided you free of the cloth pooling at your feet until you were straddling Thancred as he sat on the bed. 

"Such a feast." He hummed thoughtfully looking at you with a glint of mischief. "Where to start?" 

You grin and cock a brow at him. "Now who's teasing?" 

Thancred slides his fingers across your slick core and smirks as you gasp when he finds that bundle of nerves. "Shouldn't dish it out if you can't take it."

"Loving is a gift, not a competition." Urianger chides the other man. 

"Oh, I disagree." Thancred breathes, watching your face intently. "These expressions are worth fighting for." 

He sinks a finger into you. When your head falls back on Urianger, the man hums in thought. "Perhaps you speak true, so earnest in aught else, why should this be different?" 

If he spoke after that the sound was lost to the pleasure of Thancred's finger curling inside you and Urianger's hands rolling your nipples. The two worked your body like masters. Thancred added another finger drawing his movements out so you felt every twitch. When he added his thumb against your clit your moan was caught by Urianger's kiss. When Thancred pulls his fingers free, your core clenches around nothing and you whine in protest. Urianger frees you from your kiss and you pant for breath. 

The sound of movement from the bed draws both your attention. Thancred is laying back against a mound of pillows, manhood standing proud and licking two fingers like a popsicle. Content he's cleaned them, he beckons to you. 

"Come, sweet warrior." His voice was a siren's song. Somehow he made those words sound like a statement, a request, and an order all at once. You gave in and crawled to him capturing his lips in a heady kiss when you got there. His hands find your hips and pull you down until you're sitting astride his lap. His arms glide up your back making you shiver in delight as he pulls your closer. 

The feel of him grinding beneath you sends delicious jolts down your spine. Your core clenches, still frustratingly empty as Thancred slides himself along your folds, teasing you both. 

The bed dips announcing Urianger's arrival. Lazy, indulgent kisses press against your shoulder and your neck. 

"Would thou allow us to show thee bliss, fairest warrior?" 

By the Twelve, it was hard to think between Thancred rocking below you and Urianger's soft question ghosting across the shell of your ear. Fingers tickle the small of your back making you gasp and scattering your thoughts. Thancred stills below you allowing you to gather your wits. 

"I thought.." Thancred rolls his hips and your eyes go wide. You try to glare at the man but the smirk he wears lets you know he is totally unrepentant. Still, he stops messing with you long enough to let you answer. "I thought you wanted Thancred pressed between us."

"Ever the considerate one." Urianger murmurs, moving his fingers lightly across your backside. "The night is young. There is time enough for all that we wish and more."

Nimble fingers play with the tight rim of your ass and your feel yourself push toward the sensation rather than away. 

"Yes. Please. That." The words come out a breathless moan as you rock between the two men. 

"Holy white, Urianger, you're going to kill me if you don't stop teasing her!" Thancred growls. 

"Stay thy needs a bit longer. The reward will be worth the price." 

Thancred guides your hips so he can line himself with your entrance. Twin moans fill the room as you sink down onto him. With each rock of your hips, you take him deeper. The stretch of him is blissful. It's not the only assault on your senses. With every rock back, Urianger's fingers find you, turning your vision white. First one, then two. Slowly, methodically, they unravel you until he slides a third finger in. Your muscles clench at the pleasure shooting down your spine and Thancred groans. 

"Now, you are ready for me." Urianger purrs in your ear as he removes his fingers. 

The next time you rock back, he fills you. With each movement between them, your muscles clench drawing sounds of pleasure from them. Still, neither seeks to speed up, each content to let you find your pleasure. Surrounded by warmth, filled to your brim with them, riding the edge of pure bliss, part of you is content to stay here, trapped as you are on the precipice of ecstasy. Another part of you, a deeper, primal part, wants to fall over that cliff and take them with you. 

Something must have called to them because they both started to move. Thancred's fingers find your clit and Urianger's bites down and suckles the sensitive spot on your neck leaving a mark. They each speed up. Pleasure becomes a feedback loop. Each of you heightening the other's bliss. That tight coil in your belly winds itself tighter and tighter until your world goes white and your nails dig into Thancred's shoulders. 

Each of them intent on drawing out your pleasure, they rock you between them. Their pace doesn't break until you orgasm around them a second time. Thancred's cry is first. His hands pulling you down on him as he seeks to bury himself as deep as he can. Urianger's low moan follows shortly after. His thrust filling you and drawing a long, low moan from you. 

"Kitten has claws." Thancred's words were the first things you could make out once your senses returned. 

Your question came out as a hum. 

"A bit of pain always heightens thy pleasure, Thancred." Urianger's retort rumbles against your back. Wrapped in contentment, you can't help but smile. 

"The lady presented a valid point," Urianger said, pressing a tender kiss against your shoulder. When Thancred raised his eyebrows in question, Urianger continued. "Mine original request was to have thee between us, delirious with pleasure." 

Thancred pressed a tender kiss against your temple. "Who's complaining now?" 

"Nay, no complaints. Merely hoping the night is not over." 

You and Thancred share a look and wear matching mischievous grins. "We're game if you are." 

The night was filled with pleasure as each of you learned and memorized the other's bodies and pleasures. It isn't until the first light of dawn tints the sky that the three of you stumble out of a shared bath and tumble, exhausted, into bed; a blissed-out cuddle pile.


	4. Chapter 4

The low rumble of Thancred's voice rumbles against your cheek drawing you reluctantly from slumber. It doesn't last long and you start to slip back into the blissful realm of unconsciousness. Until you hear someone softly singing.

_"I need not the night sky,"_

A deeper voice joins in, just as softly, singing a breathtaking countermelody.

_"You carry the stars in your eyes_   
_My dear, I don't know when it began_   
_You make me believe in love again."_

Tender fingers card through your hair as your lovers serenade you awake. You open your eyes and are greeted with a tender gold gaze. Urianger presses a kiss against your forehead.

"Good morning."

You smile. "Good morning. I didn't know you could sing."

"I should think I'm good enough to teach even Urianger something." Thancred huffed.

You crawl up his side and press a kiss to his lips. "I'm ashamed to admit I had forgotten you could sing."

"I'm ashamed to admit I forgot how to for a very long time." He murmurs and pulls you both close in a tight hug.

You indulge in the sensation for a moment before responsibility presses heavily on your shoulders.

"As much as I wish otherwise, we can't languish in bed all day." you grouse.

"We can't?" Thancred asks. "I've nowhere else to be."

"Nor I," Urianger adds.

"Ryne?" You ask.

Thancred presses a kiss to your brow. "With the twins and Gaia. I've been informed they've plans for the day and not to worry. It seems they are glad to be rid of us."

You tilt your head in question. "You make it sound like they know that I'm here."

"In truth, I believe all our companions believed it merely a matter of time." Urianger answers, drawing his fingers through your hair. "T'would seem we were the oblivious ones."

"To think of the time we've lost." Thancred lets the thought trail off.

"We've time enough if we use it wisely." You say, pressing a kiss to each of them and pulling them back under the covers.


End file.
